Good Or Bad?
by ltdtoogal
Summary: FINISHED Hamtaro is cute and fuzzy, right? When he learns about guns, he finds a new hobby. This has no language. It's rated T 'cause the hamsters are killing everybody and blood and guts go flying.
1. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

Hamtaro was walking in the woods when he heard a loud noise.

BANG

Hamtaro was scared so he hid in a bush. A man walked past him carrying something long, a shotgun. Hamtaro didn't know what it was, though.

The man looked around warily. Then a big brown bear started attacking him. The bear took his paw and knocked the gun out of the man's hands and right in from of Hamtaro. Hamtaro jumped on the gun to check it out.

First he checked out the end of the gun, then the barroll, then he came to the trigger. Hamtaro found interest in the trigger. He pulled it just for fun. It catapulted him up in the air and shot the bear in the head. The man had died.

Hamtaro was amazed. He had never killed anyone before. He had this wonderful feeling all over him. His dark side was coming though to him.

"Let's get this party started," he said.


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

Hamtaro looked around. All was safe. He crept through the tunnels that lead to the clubhouse. He had loved the man's shotgun so much that he had made some hamster-sized weapons for himself. He had made:

Shotgun

Bazooka

MP5-A5

AK47

Flanges

Sword

Knifes

Chainsaw

He didn't have anywhere to put them. So he was going to hide them in the clubhouse.

He opened the clubhouse door and peered in. He had found a hole under a floorboard a couple months ago upstairs. He started up the ladder with his bag of weapons.

Once he got up the ladder he lifted up the floor board to put his stuff under it.

"What's all that?" came a voice from behind him.

Hamtaro stiffened then looked behind him to see Maxwell reading in a chair. Hamtaro hadn't seen him.

"Let me show you," Hamtaro replied menacingly, reaching into the bag.

Maxwell put his book down and stepped forward, curious to see the mystery. Hamtaro pulled out a sword and cut Maxwell's head off. Blood spurted everywhere and Maxwell's head rolled over to his book.

Hamtaro took Maxwell and his head and put them in a forest. Then he cleaned up all the evidence and his sword.



"Hamtaro, I need to talk with you about Bijou," Boss said that night, "Bijou was just in the closet writing poems about you in front of a statue of you made out of gum."

"Not my problem I'm hot," Hamtaro replied casually.

"Okay! You're going down!" Boss yelled.

Hamtaro ran up to his gun stash and grabbed the MP5-A5 and shot Boss. Blood went everywhere. Hamtaro laughed an evil laugh and put his gun away. Then he hid Boss in a cave.


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

"**Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Hamtaro cried out. He was running around through the woods killing squirrels and birds with his bazooka. **

"**Hey, Hamlarry," Came a voice from behind.**

"**It's Hamtaro!" Hamtaro yelled, turning around, "Now you must pay for never saying my name right!"**

**Hamtaro shot his bazooka at the guitar-playing ham, Jingle. Jingle exploded (along with his pig). Blood and guts flew everywhere.**

"**Ha, ha , ha!" Hamtaro yelled, "I love this!"**

****

 **"Oquie! Oquie!" Penelope was trying to find her favorite brush. She was running all over the clubhouse looking for it. Suddenly, there was a loud **

**CREEEEEEAAAAK when Penelope stepped on a floorboard. She noticed the floorboard could be lifter.**

**_Maybe my brush is here._ She thought to herself.**

**She lifted up the floorboard and saw Hamtaro's bag. She put her paw inside and pulled out a Falanges. **

"**Ugh," she snorted, "Filanges don't shoot fast. I'm not shooting this piece of crap!" She put her paw in the bag again and pulled out the AK47, putting away the Filanges.**

"**Now this I can shoot!"**

****

**"Where is my AK47!" yelled Hamtaro in frustration, "Now I just have to take the... chainsaw. Sweet."**

"**Why do you have a chainsaw?"**

**Hamtaro turned around. It was Pashmina. **

"**Recently hamsters have been sneaking up on me like that," said Hamtaro.**

"**Why do you have that chainsaw?" Pashmina repeated.**

"**Well, I love killing," Hamtaro replied.**

"**What!"**

"**It's your turn. I wasn't planning on killing you yet but you know my little secret so I must."**

"**No!"**

**Hamtaro turned the chainsaw on a lunged at Pashmina. Se dodged him and ran towards the door. Hamtaro lunged at her again. She jumped out of the way but the chainsaw skimmed her side. **

**Pashmina ran out the door to go find Penelope. **

****

**"You don't want to kill me. We're friends," Oxnard pleade to Penelope.**

**"Oquie. You're wrong. I do want to kill you," Penelope replied. **

**"But... but... wait a sec! You can talk!"**

"**Oquie. Yup."**

"**Oh, okay. But… but … but… I don't wanna die!"**

"**Oh. Really? I didn't realize. In that case, I'm gonna kill ya!"**

"**What!"**

****

**BANG**

"**Penelope!" wailed Pashmina, "Don't worry, I'm coming!"**

"**Oquie. Ha, ha, ha!"**

"**Penelope, oh, Penelope! Are you okay? Oh, Pene-!"**

**Pashmina stopped dead. Penelope was in front of her looking at a dead Oxnard with a gun in her hand.**

"**Penelope… what happened here?"**

"**I wanted some target practive. Oquie?"**

"**You… are you ganged up with Hamtaro?"**

"**What do you-"**

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"**I'm coming for you, Pashmina!" came a boice close by.**

"**Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" wailed Pashmina. She pushed Penelope down and took her gun and ran.**

"**Hey! Oquie! You took my AK47!" **

**Hamtaro was running with his chainsaw in front of him. He saw Penelope but kept running. He ran bloodily through her.**

****

**After running for a few minutes, Pashmina stopped and really looked at the gun.**

"**I can't keep running. I have to try to win this battle," She told herself.**

**BBBBZZZZZZZZZ**

"**I'm coming, Pashmina!"**

**She raised the AK47 and aimed. She was ready. Hamtaro turned the corner and ran towards her. Pashmina shot the AK47 and held her breath. She missed Hamtaro, shooting the cave by mistake. He kept running and ran right through her.**

"**This can't be the end," Pashmina said weakly. She looked at Hamtaro and shot him," I wouldn't be dead, but I didn't know this gun was automatic…"**

"**I… hate… you…" Hamtaro said as his head drooped and he died. Pashmina sat there until she passed away (aka DIED!)**


	4. Chapter Four

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

"Hamtaro! Hamtaroooooooo!" called Bijou. She walked along the tunnel and gasped.

"Oxnard… Penelope… you're dead…" the words came out in a faint whisper. Bijou started running as fast as the could down the tunnel until she came to a dead Hamtaro and Pashmina. Tears welled up into her eyes. She took the AK47 and shot herself in the head right next to Hamtaro.


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE

"Everyone is dead," Stanley told himself for the thousandth time, "I can't believe it. I mean, I finally get everyone's stuff. I even get the clubhouse to myself. I think I'm gonna kill sis. Ha, ha! I'm so happy!"

So he threw out everything he didn't want and said, "THE END."


End file.
